


Стреляли...

by Elefwin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять поводов свалить из Ривенделла – и один повод остаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стреляли...

I.

Хотелось гномам того или нет, а пришлось им на ночь задержаться в Ривенделле. А где весёлая ночь, там и день... Слово за слово — оказалось, что местные эльфы не песнями едиными да салатом живы, а гномы не только костры из мебели жечь горазды. Так и собралась эльфийская и гномья молодёжь развлечься благородно — пострелять из лука. И Бильбо Бэггинс с ними — на солнышко, от суровых королей и волшебников подальше.

Из гномов стрелял один Кили, зато как стрелял! Где мастерством, а где и из чистого упрямства ничем не уступал он эльфийским лучникам. Эльфы же первые его и хвалили на трёх языках, прозой и стихами, и порывались «цветами украсить буйные кудри»... Веселье! Суматоха! Удивительно ли, что в этой суматохе бедняга Бильбо споткнулся и толкнул Кили под руку?

— Ой, — выдохнул Кили, глядя, как стрела летит мимо, мимо цели — и прямо под ноги Линдиру, который в забаве не участвовал, но посмотреть вышел.

Линдир, заглядевшийся не столько на состязание, сколько на одного раскрасневшегося малорослого стрелка с цветком за ухом, тоже сказал «Ой», прижал случайную стрелу к сердцу и сбежал... то есть удалился с достоинством, едва земли касаясь.

Бильбо извинялся, эльфы хихикали пуще прежнего, а Кили чесал в затылке и не понимал, что это сейчас такое было-то.

Самый конфуз случился ночью, когда Линдир вернулся. В спальню Кили. С той самой стрелой, самыми романтическими намерениями и — вы угадали — стихами. Кили спросонья только глазами хлопнуть успел. Во-первых, Линдир не ожидал встретить в той же спальне ещё и Фили, а что такого, всю жизнь спали в одной комнате... а во-вторых, на звук стихов из соседней комнаты пришёл Торин Дубощит. Голос у него был не эльфийский, поэтому скоро все в гостевом крыле — если не во всём доме Элронда — узнали, что Торин думает и про старинную лесную традицию, и про старых эльфийских развратников, которым сейчас покажет «поцелуй стрелы»...

...А с рассветом эти неотёсанные ревнив... то есть Торин Дубощит со товарищи стрелы быстрее покинули Ривенделл.

 

II.

Нет, не так всё было. Ну, почти. Из луков стреляли, Кили захвалили-засмущали-затискали... Хорошо, Торин пришёл и его выручил. Или не хорошо, потому что и Торина уговорили-таки пострелять из лука. То есть Торин посмотрел на розового от смущения племянника с мятым цветком за ухом — и уговорился. И Бильбо Бэггинс спотыкался, было дело, и под руку стрелку попадался нечаянно — только не Кили...

А Торин, выстрелив мимо цели, ничего такого не сказал. Сказали все остальные, у кого язык не отнялся, потому что летела гномья стрела далеко-далеко, на высокий резной балкон, едва ли не в руки статной златоволосой эльфийке в белом.

— Ой, — сказали все остальные, — владычица Галадриэль...

— А мы и не знали, что она пожаловала в Имладрис, — сказали они.

— Неловко-то как получилось, — сказали они и захихикали, потому что в любой компании всегда найдутся весёлые и немудрые.

Владычица Галадриэль на своём балконе разглядывала случайную стрелу с интересом, как Гэндальф выражался, чисто научным. А тем эльфам, которые не успели отойти подальше, пришлось рассказывать Торину про старинную лесную традицию.

— Понимаете... — гость, на свою голову, синдарин понимал. Конечно, обычай этот — скорее игра, и вступать в брак с «подстреленной» — тут Торин поперхнулся или всё-таки выругался на кхуздуле — больше никто не требует, но положение всё равно складывается щекотливое...

С одной стороны, эльфийская дама была давно и глубоко замужем, с другой — не оказать ей вообще никаких знаков внимания теперь было бы просто грубо, и попал бы Торин, попал в сети эльфийской дипломатии... К счастью — или, опять же, к несчастью, — собеседник его возьми и обмолвись не о родстве, так о знакомстве, и не самой дамы, так мужа её, зато с королём Трандуилом. Лесная традиция, понимаете?

И померк солнечный день в Ривенделле, и ушли оттуда гномы так быстро, как от дракона в своё время не уходили.

 

III.

Ну да, конечно. Будет вам Торин Дубощит по эльфийкам стрелять! Наоборот всё было. Эльфийка и стреляла, только не эта, с балкона, а на лужайке, и не в Торина, а...

...в Двалина, который вообще такими глупостями не занимался и всего-то вышел позвать сорванцов обедать. То есть нарочно в Двалина дева, конечно, не метила, но — одно неловкое движение, дрогнувшая рука — и случайная стрела хрустнула в железном гномьем кулаке.

Бывалый воин Двалин пригнулся — что, где, уже обстрел? Кого первым спасать? А эльфийская дева выронила лук и схватилась за сердце, вот точно так же хрустнувшее пополам, когда он прямо из воздуха...

Словом, Фили, Кили и Бильбо пришлось спасать Двалина, на ходу объясняя ему про весёлую лесную эльфийскую традицию.

Гномы, подумавши, решили не оставаться на обед.

Голодный хоббит, проклиная в душе дурацкие традиции и дубовые головы, по дороге из Ривенделла страдал.

 

IV.

Дело, говоря начистоту, было не совсем так. Ох уж эти эльфы, везде пролезут со своей романтикой... хотя и без неё не обошлось. Случайные стрелы, игры на лужайке... А некоторые, между прочим, не только о симпатичных лучниках и даже не об одной Горе с драконом думают. Всем, между прочим, Белым Советом, который так неожиданно собрался.

Теперь уже не узнаешь, кто заигрался, кто перегрелся на ласковом солнышке, и кому пришло в голову, что стрела в голубой волшебной шляпе — это стильно. Стрела на балкон к Совету прилетела не эльфийская, но... Дайте волю хотя бы гномам, они вам расскажут об эльфийском коварстве!

Прилетела она не в голубую шляпу и не в кого-нибудь ещё, Эру упаси, потому что реакция у прожжённого мага Гэндальфа оказалась даже лучше, чем у Двалина. Аккуратно легла случайная стрела на стол перед самим главой Совета — Саруманом Белым.

Прервал Саруман премудрый свою речь и поглядел на стрелу со значением. Многое было ведомо великому волшебнику о традициях народов Средиземья...

...Это потом Гэндальф рассказывал, как хотел Саруман Торина со товарищи видеть, и беседовать с ними, и от пути прямого сладким голосом своим отговаривать. И как он, Гэндальф Серый, всё хорошо устроил, подначив гномов уйти из Ривенделла пораньше. Теперь-то наверняка всё равно не узнаешь.

 

V.

Да что тут скажешь! Вышел, стало быть, уважаемый хоббит посидеть на солнышке... То на волшебника наткнёшься, а то вот на стрелу. На случайную. Право слово, мастер Бэггинс ничего дурного не делал и даже не думал. Ну, хотел на эльфов посмотреть. Ну, подошёл товарища поддержать. А что его в толпе затёрли и не заметили — так некоторым верзилам, хотя бы и из дивного народа, стоило быть повнимательней!

Вот и приключились от мастера Бэггинса одни сплошные неприятности. Эльфы на Кили с братом за компанию едва не вешаются, Торин рычит, Двалин гремит, девы в обмороки непонятно к чьим ногам падают... Хорошо, хоть лук этот несчастный в руки сунули, а не на шею надели.

— Неспроста тебя, — говорят, — сударь хоббит, к нему так и тянет. Стреляй! — и весело им.

Бильбо и выстрелил. И улетела его стрела, конечно, непонятно куда. Ну, посмеялись, разошлись...

Потом, правда, сам владыка Элронд — тоже знаток средиземских обычаев — ходил со стрелою в руках, говорил, что интерес в этом деле у него исключительно научный, и мягко, но настойчиво пытался выяснить, кто же. Бильбо краснел, старался сделаться ещё меньше и незаметнее, на гномьи шуточки не отвечал — и не спорил, когда решено было из Ривенделла уходить, хоть на сердце у него и было тяжко.

 

и опять I.

А что много лет спустя некий хоббит переселился всё-таки в Ривенделл, где и предавался стихосложению долгими вечерами, — так сердцу не прикажешь.


End file.
